


Lumpy's Dream

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Lumpy and his Mother Karen [5]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cute, Humor, Other, The Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Lumpy goes to bed and has a dream.
Series: Lumpy and his Mother Karen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815823





	Lumpy's Dream

It was quiet evening in the forest and Karen and her son Lumpy were eating dinner and their cat Petal was eating her new cat bowl on the kitchen floor.

"Thank you so much for bringing home Petal, Mommy," Lumpy said with a smile.

"No problem, darling," said Karen.

"I hope she doesn't have too much trouble learning to live here, though," Lumpy went on.

“I’m sure she won’t,” said Karen.

After a few minutes had gone by, Lumpy and Karen were finished with their dinners. Karen gently picked Lumpy up and helped him out of the kitchen.

"Time for bed, Lumpy," said Karen.

"Okay, Mom," Lumpy replied.

Karen helped Lumpy into his pajamas, and then tucked him into his bed.

"Would you like me to read you a story, dear?" Karen suggested.

“Not tonight please, Mom,” said Lumpy with a yawn, “I feel a bit too tired.”

"Well, alright," Karen replied. "Night night, sweetie."

"Night Mom," said Lumpy as he slowly fell asleep.

Karen switched off the light and gently made her way out of Lumpy's room. Petal walked into Lumpy’s bedroom, she jumped onto the end of Lumpy’s bed, she curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Less than an hour after Lumpy fell asleep, he began to have a dream, there came a knock on his bedroom door.

“Knock, Knock, Knock!”

Lumpy opened his eyes and sat up, his eyes toward the door.

"Uh, come in?" Lumpy said.

The door opened and a huge mass of light flooded into the room. Lumpy winced and covered his eyes.

"W-what the...?" he asked as he slowly pulled his hands away from his eyes.

“Come in Lumpy,” said an unfamiliar voice, “Come in.”

Lumpy nervously removed the covers from his bed, then stepped out and walked over to the door and the moment he stepped through the door he found himself in a land with red grass and pink sky and gold sun shining very brightly.

Lumpy was in so much disbelief, he didn't know whether to be happy or worried.

"O-oh my..." Lumpy said in a quiet voice.

As Lumpy walked and explored this strange land, he saw lollipop trees, candy floss flowers, pools of milk and fountains of lemonade with cream buns swimming happily around.

"Wow...!" Lumpy at last smiled in wonder. "I don't know what this place is, but I like it already!"

"Hello young Moose," said a unfamiliar male voice.

"Hm?" Lumpy looked up at the voice who had greeted him but as he did so, he saw he was surrounded by Food, Knives and Forks, Plates, Dishes, Saucepans, all sorts of things to do with eating.

"Wow..." Lumpy said, and then took a few breaths through his nose. He sighed in contentment.

"Something smells super yummy," said Lumpy.

A big fishfinger came forward and said:

“I’m King Fishfinger of Tummyland. Welcome to our party and we are going to eat you just as soon as you are ready.”

“What?!” asked Lumpy in fear and shock.

"Y-you've gotta be kidding me!" Lumpy then said. "I'm supposed to eat food, not let food eat me!"

"We are not kidding. We really are going to cook you up and eat you up," said the Fishfinger giving Lumpy an evil look.

Lumpy couldn't help but whimper in fear. "N-no... no!"

“Now if you’re be so kind as to step into that plate please,” said the Fishfinger pointing to a plate, “The cups and saucers are waiting.”

“I would love to but I have to go,” said Lumpy, “I just remembered, it’s past my bedtime.”

And Lumpy started to run and he couldn't stop running once he'd started, even when he started to pant. He had to keep himself from being eaten before it was too late...

“ _Lumpy. Lumpy_ ,” called a familiar female voice in the distance.

Lumpy looked around for the source of the voice.

"M... Mom? Is that you?"

“ _Lumpy, it’s time to wake up_ ,” said the voice.

It was then that Lumpy awoke, opening his eyes. He saw he was in bed in his bedroom and Karen was standing at the side of his bed waking him up as it was now morning and Lumpy took a deep breath and sighed with relief, then rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, Mom," he greeted her.

“Good morning, honey,” said Karen.

"I had a really weird dream last night," Lumpy said. "I was in Tummyland, which I thought was great, until they said they were going to eat me!"

"Eat you, sweetie?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. I was really scared..." Lumpy said.

"Who was planning on eating you, darling?" Karen asked.

"King Fishfinger..." Lumpy replied.

"Well, it was just a bad dream," said Karen, "Don't let it get to you, sweetie."

"Okay," Lumpy said. "I'm just glad it wasn't real."

“Well, it’s time to get up now,” said Karen.

Lumpy lowered the covers from his body, then sat on his bed before he stepped out.

“Mom, where is Petal?” Lumpy asked seeing that the cat was not on his bed.

"She may have jumped off and left," Karen suggested. "Or perhaps she went underneath your bed."

“Okay,” said Lumpy.

As glad as he was that his little nightmare wasn't real, Lumpy was sure that wouldn't be the last time he had a not-so-sweet dream...


End file.
